Crossroads to Home
by Light Heart
Summary: Cosmos, daughter of the Universe, is put in charge. In jealousy, her kin, Chaos destroys her body. In her reincarnation she becomed Usagi, but horrifying news reaches her. She is not only Usagi, Eternal Sailor Moon but Cosmos bringer of Life! LegolasUsa
1. Prologue Part I

Hi everypeoples! It's your witty, charming, smart author! (; Anyways this is the Prologue of two parts. Enjoy! [.]-Definition for Elvish "."-Speech '.'-Thought (.)-Authors Notes {.}-Telepathy Songs [I] Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR LORD OF THE RINGS. NAOKO TAKEUCHI AND J.R.R. TOLKIEN DO! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Long ago, when the Universe was new, It wished. It wished for children, for company, for love. And from its thoughts birthed two shapeless beings, one bathed in white, the other black-Cosmos and Chaos.  
The Universe was overjoyed. But It seemed to prefer Cosmos to Chaos. It showered Cosmos with gifts, most rejected and given to Chaos. But Chaos took them in vain, for It knew they were not intended for It.  
  
Of the many gifts of Cosmos few were to play a part in the things yet to come.  
The first gift of Cosmos was Love and Beauty. Taking some for Itself It created a shape covered in gold.  
The second gift was Ice. Like Love and Beauty, Cosmos took some for Itself, and then created a figure of pale blue.  
The third gift was Fire-hot and scorching. Cosmos gave some to Chaos and kept little for Itself, then created a mosaic shape drenched in red.  
The fourth was Lightning and Thunder. Like all others, kept some, than made a figure indistinct dressed in green.  
Cosmos took rest and admired Its work. But It did not realize that as It created It took form.  
The fifth gift was Wind and Air. This It also made into a shape. It again took some for Itself from the orange-yellow shape.  
The sixth gift was Water. Condemning some, like all the rest it was created into a wispy shape, covered in aquamarine.  
The seventh gift was Time. Taking a quarter this time It made a purple-green shape.  
Now, the eighth gift was special. It was rewarded to Chaos. Then, Cosmos said, "Dear kin, givest me half for I hast given thou much" Chaos saw no error in this and gave Cosmos half of Death. From Death, Cosmos did take. And from what was left was shaped into a being, like all the rest. It was purple for It was both of Light and Dark.  
The ninth gift was a pair, The Twins: Fate and Destiny. Fate and Destiny were left alone only to be shape. (AN: Cosmos can already control fate and destiny) Fate was an ever-changing color and Destiny was silver.  
The tenth gift was the Stars, which was split into three separate shapes of black and white. The eleventh gift was the Golden Sun. Cosmos did nothing for the Universe said, "Thou mayest only give this gift to whom thou love the most, but thou must be sure." The twelfth gift was the White Moon. Cosmos split not this gift but kept all for Itself. Now, Cosmos's body was complete. Cosmos was, as now referred to, a woman. (AN: Remember, this takes a long time, a few trillion years. That's nothing to what Cosmos lives to be.) She had snow-white hair up in heart-shaped buns the rest flowed freely. She had barrettes with whit wings attached on both. She adorned on her neck, was a choker-collar with a star in the center. She wore a tight fitting bodice with sailor collars attached. It was white, with a star between her breasts. Attached were beaded wings. Her short-cut sleeves were attached with beaded wings. She wore no gloves, only rings on her four fingers on each hand (AN: I don't count the thumb as a finger). She wore a plaited mini-skirt. Between the bodice and skirt was a thing like a flower with ribbons behind it. But in stead of a flower was a silver jewel, the Ilumir [The All-Jewel]. Here white slippers were attached with beaded wings. On her back was a silver mantel (AN: A hooded cape), that, if she let her arms fall, would cover her body. On her each of ears were three silver beads. And in her hand was held a white and gold staff. It had a seeing white crystal, attached were beaded wings, with a star that shone brightly on top. And in the middle of her brow, was an eight-pointed star of gold. On there were three beads on each side of the celestial star. And wherever Cosmos stepped white roses and orchids grew and birds sang. Her voice was soft and melodious. Her eyes were crystal gray that danced and shone as brightly as any star and effortlessly cut through the chaff of personality and ego and saw directly into the soul. Her skin was a pale milky color, and her body was lit with a nimbus if white light. Cosmos then looked upon her labors and breathed in their life. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
HA HA! Well all done. What romances do you guys want? Thanks for reading! R&R! PRESS PRETTY BUTTON! 


	2. Prolouge Part II

Okay, how did you like the last part? Now here are some of the pairings:  
  
Minako/Haldir  
  
Rei/Boromir  
  
I'm still holding votes for Serena (I'm using her English name because of Princess Serenity).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon. I do own the plot. I do own Orlando Bloom. *Objects come flying* HA! I dodged them! *POW!* Or not. Fine I don't. I just wish I did. Can't a girl have an obsession?  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Prologue Part II  
  
The first to receive Life was Love and Beauty, the innocent goddess, Venus.  
  
The second was Fire, the psychic goddess, Mars.  
  
The third was Ice, the intelligent goddess, Mercury.  
  
The fourth was Lightning and Thunder, the strong goddess, Jupiter.  
  
The fifth was Death, the quiet goddess, Saturn.  
  
The sixth was Water, the graceful goddess, Neptune.  
  
The seventh was Wind, the swift goddess, Uranus.  
  
The eighth was Time, the wise goddess, Pluto.  
  
The ninth were the Stars, the distant goddesses, Fighter, Healer and Maker.  
  
The tenth was the Twins, Fate and Destiny, the all-seeing goddesses.  
  
As for the Golden Sun and White Moon, the Sun she told; "When the time hath cometh take unto thineself a body." At to the White Moon, Cosmos would give life when she was no longer there.  
  
Then Cosmos heard a voice speak in her mind. {Cosmos, I grow weak} {.} {I feel I no longer belong} {What doth thou mean?} {I shalt give my being, my power to thee. Use it wisely, for I hath seen great things from thee. Do you accept, Cosmos?} {I, Cosmos, daughter of the Universe, accept.} {Then, my daughter, goodbye.} With that, Cosmos then felt a new power coarse through her body. The power of the Universe.  
  
It was then Cosmos gave a gift of her own. She summoned her creations and silently spread her arms in indication of what she wanted, Life.  
  
Before all, the Stars sent glowing objects through the Emptiness. Then, the first eight to receive Life created things now known as the Milky Way planets. Then they focused on two objects: Earth and Middle Earth.  
  
First they made Earth. Neptune or in Elvish, Nentari** [Queen of Water] covered Earth in water. Jupiter or Polodorn** [Oak-Fist] dove down and hit the earth to make dirt rise up to create underwater mountains. And from that, Mars of Harilnar [Lady of Fire]* made Fire spout from the mountains creating the first lands. Mercury or Losmir* [Snow Jewel] then took the element Ice and cooled the lands. Venus or Melhina** [Child of Love] created all plants and most animals that are, and were, beautiful. Then, Pluto or Asartari** [Queen of Time] gave Time to the creatures that are and will be, in order to live and grow to the fullest. Uranus or Sulfea* [Wind Spirit] gave speed and Wind. Speed to hurry the growth for Life and Wind to cool the faces in the heat of the Sun.  
  
Then Death came. All knew Death was the most saddest and grim in the Creation. Yet all knew the need to let Feafuin* [Spirit of Darkness] unleash Death. And with Death came, unwittingly, ugly, gruesome, horrible things.  
  
But of course where there is Death there is Life. Cosmos Calaheri** [Lady of Light] spread Life throughout everything. And then Cosmos created beings in the shape of her, changing some mentally and physically, creating what is called Men, Life. She shielded these Men from the Creators.  
  
Then they focused themselves on Middle Earth. They did the same thing, but this time Sulfea and Algarwen went, and created the Dwarves. This angered Cosmos, saying, "These beings are not what my creatures look like!" She then cast a spell of sleep upon the Dwarves and Sulfea inquired, "Are they dead, My Lady?" She shook her head slowly. Sulfea and Polodorn smiled saying, "May Cosmos bless our creations." And Cosmos replied, "I shall not bless or curse them. And they shalt wake when everything has wakened and they shalt be in caves hidden from my creations."  
  
Cosmos then created the Elves, more to her likeness then the Men. She then gave Life to both Elf and Man and let the Dwarves wake.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
In the gloom of Its mind, Chaos grew jealous. It wanted them. The Valwen [Power Maidens]. These beings were of great power. Then in malice, Chaos sent creatures to attack Cosmos, with Himself in the lead.  
  
"Majesty! Majesty!" The ever-watchful Asartari was running to Cosmos. "Chaos, My Lady, he is laying siege!" Cosmos gasped. "Saturn!" She called "Saturn!" The dark-haired mistress of Death rushed in. "My Queen, prithee, whatever is the matter?" "Chaos is laying siege!  
  
Feafuin burst open the door where the Valwen were conversing quietly. "Bring together the Maia! We are going to battle!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Done with the prologue! After the second real chapter comes out, the voting for Usagi shall be closed. And I shall be adding little clips of the past in future chapters.  
  
*-Jamin Jellybeans name **-My name  
  
Well, toodle-oos! I sound gay, I know. I'm twisted leave me alone. 


	3. Across Time

Okay after this chapter all voting's are closed. So far it is:  
  
Serena/Legolas-7  
  
Serena/Haldir-2  
  
Serena/Aragorn-4  
  
And so the first real chapter begins. (Dun Dun Dun)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Across Time  
  
In the land of Earth, an evil awoke. And in a small bedroom, looked over by the rest of the world, a girl was having a nightmare.  
  
Dream Sequence~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They art mine! Give them to me!" "They art not for thee. To take or to give is not thine choice." "Thou hast no say, witch woman!" "Then let them decide. Let them be their own." "Never! We shalt always be with thee!" "We shalt be with thou until the ends of time and farther!" "Let us be not with that foul creature!" "Please, we live only with thee and always shalt!" "Doth thou hear that? They reject thee and all thy foul ways! Be gone and never shadow my land with thine evil presence again!" "Then die."  
  
A scream was heard and then a chorus of sobs.  
  
Then a dark sword appeared in the blackness of the dream, a sword stained with silver blood.  
  
Then, sickeningly, the sobs stopped abruptly.  
  
End~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She awoke, sweating.  
  
Every night the same dream over again.  
  
She reached over to her nightstand and picked up a telephone.  
  
"Hello?" The voice said tiredly. "Hello. Straight to the point, we need an emergency meeting at the temple tomorrow, at 9:30. Call the others and tell them to meet me there." "Why don't you? Forget it, I will. See ya." "Good Bye"  
  
Sighing, she went back to sleep.  
  
9:30, the next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, tell us why'd ya tell us to come here, Usagi?" Minako said. "Well, you see guys I've been having a nightmare-" "So? What's new about that?" Rei interrupted. "Well, if you'd let me finish I could tell you," she said. "See I've been having it for awhile and-" "Hey, Koneko-chan! What's up?" The Outer Senshi had arrived. "Well," Usagi said irritably, "Something, until you interrupted me. Anyway, I've been having a nightmare-" Haruka opened her mouth to speak. "Stop. Not a word. Well, you see, I've been having this nightmare for quite sometime and, well, it's kind of, uh, like this"  
  
And Usagi repeated her dream again. "See, I wasn't worried about it until the sword came in, which was last night." Amy looked puzzled. "Setsuna," she said all of a sudden "what do you make of it?" "It sounds like," She paused "But no. Why would you be having it?" Setsuna asked to no one in particular. "Sounds like what?" Usagi asked "C'mon, Sets, you can tell us." "No, she can't." Someone said. "I made swear her she wouldn't." "Who-" Usagi called out sharply, "Mother! Why are you here?" Queen Selenity smiled sadly "Oh, my daughter, there is still much you don't know, and don't want to know. I will tell you the story of the creation of the world. In a time long ago, when the universe was an endless nothing, there was a birth, the first birth ever, the important birth there ever was, of Cosmos and Chaos" And so the Queen began her story.  
  
When she finished they were all moonstruck. "But what does this have to do with us?" Minako asked. "Everything, Venus, everything. It is not that you share the same names. It is that you are the same. You are the first. You will be the last. You are the Valwen." "But then you mean to send us to Middle Earth?" "Yes" Queen Selenity raised her hands. "Now, my Senshi, go to your new home!" With that a bright light flashed, and the sound of screaming wind filled the air.  
  
~*~*~* "You were summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. One of you must go to the Black Land to destroy the curse that is nigh, the curse of the Ring [1]." Lord Elrond Half-Elven, Master of Imladris, was holding secret council that was to be known as the Council of Elrond.  
  
The Captain Boromir, son and heir of Denethor, Steward of Gondor spoke, "This is a gift, a gift from the Valwen and Lady Calaheri. Let us use It against Him!"  
  
You cannot wield it! None of us can!" said Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Ranger, and known as Strider in some parts. "And what," Boromir sneered, "Would a mere Ranger know of this matter?" "This is no mere Ranger." Said the Elf, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. "This is Aragorn, son of Aragorn, you owe him you allegiance." Legolas had stood and was glaring at the man of Gondor. Boromir turned his back to him and looked at Aragorn. After looking at him for a few moments, he said 'Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir? Legolas nodded. 'And heir to the throne of Gondor." Boromir looked between the two and said "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King."  
  
Just then, screams and shrieks of women filled the air.  
  
Glorfindel looked up. "Women! Many of them! In the forest, near here." Gandalf the Grey, servant of the Secret Fir, wielder of the Flame of Anor, raised a long bushy eyebrow [2]. "What would women be screaming for in the safety of Imladris? This is something to be further looked into." Elrond nodded and stood, signaling the others do the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The Senshi all landed in a heap on the ground. When they finally untangled form each other Haruka and Makoto were beating themselves to get rid of the dust. Ami and Rei were standing up shakily, while Setsuna was already standing and was standing a little distance form the rest and Hotaru was walking towards her. Minako was lying on the ground groaning, while Michiru was quietly brushing herself off. And Usagi was cradling and arm that didn't seem to be set right.  
  
Then, form their positions, the Senshi all looked into one direction. "There is something coming." Setsuna stated. "You mean something's. I sense more than one. A lot more.' Haruka said. "No!" Minako whined, 'I don't want meet anybody yet! Not yet! Not like this." And, as if her words triggered something unknown, everything was silent. No birds sang. The trees did not rustle. Everything had stopped.  
  
"Whoa. What did you say Minako?" Usagi asked, standing, surprised. "That was not she. It was I." And without even turning, Usagi and her Senshi knew who it was. "Hello again, mother." Queen Selenity smiled. "Good day, Serenity [3]." Selenity's smile faded. "I have come to give you your names and weapons." "But," Minako interjected, "We already have names." Selenity nodded, "Yes, you do. But you also have Elvish names." Rei's eye's widened in recognition. "Oh! The names of the Valwen!" "Indeed. The very names that you heard in the story are going to be your own. All but my daughter." "Wait," Makoto interrupted "Won't anyone find it the least bit suspicious that we're all named after the Valwen? And why can't Usagi use Cosmos?" "Well, it is quite common for the wealthy to have the mothers name their children after you, especially in large groups where they can have maiden children with all of the Valwen names." "Well, yes" Makoto said "But we do look like the Valwen, as we are the Valwen, so won't that be kind of strange?" Selenity just smiled and continued, "Of course, but no one knows what the Valwen or Cosmos looks like anymore, just that they were as beautiful as they were powerful and Cosmos most powerful of all." "But then why can't Usagi use Cosmos?" Ami suddenly asked. "Because, dear Mercury, it would be considered disrespectful to use the Lady's name for a child."  
  
"So, my daughter, your name shall be Calisil Moonlight, a fitting name for a Princess of the Moon."  
  
Queen Selenity turned to Melhina "Venus, your weapon shall be two. One, the Whip of  
  
Venus, Seregmel, and Carcamel, your sword." Melhina bowed and thanked her. "Mars your weapon is a bow of fire, Curuinsereg." Harilnar bowed and took her gift.  
  
"Jupiter." Queen Selenity said, "You have two weapons: Paromen, the Axe of Jupiter and Grondang, the Iron Mace." Polodorn smiled and took her gift.  
  
"Mercury, your gifts are the twin daggers, Losigil and Helegsigil." Losmir took her gift and curtsied deeply.  
  
"Neptune, your gift is the only one of the Outer Senshi, as they all have theirs. It is a three-pronged trident, but as you command it will become a spear. Do you understand?" Nentari nodded. "Then take Nenehto, you gift." She took the gift and curtsied.  
  
"Uranus, Pluto, Saturn! Although you do have your weapons, I will give you their names. Uranus yours is Langthul. Saturn, your Glaive shall be called Nurunehto. And Pluto, Vantilume is your Time Keys' name." But Sulfea's attention was diverted to her sabre. She was grinning. "It's longer! It's longer! It's a sword. Your Majesty! Thank you!" Selenity smiled and turned to her daughter.  
  
"Serenity." She said. "Long has your weapon's been awaiting the day you would take them up into your hands. And thus" Selenity called out to the heavens, "I give you your blade, Calamacil!" Calisil walked to her mother and took up her sword. Then, strangely a song was heard. It was beautiful, welcoming a new hope. It was the Earth. It was the stars. It was the very universe. The Universe was singing praise and welcome to their queen. And what once stood where Usagi Tsukino had been, was Cosmos Calaheri, Lady of Light.  
  
The Valwen were looking at Calisil with awe. Never had they seen their Queen in her true glory and splendor. "Now, my daughter, you are complete." Calisil looked at her mother and something caught her eye. A bow, white with silver designs carved upon it. Calisil set her sword at her belt [4] walked to it and picked it up. Emblazed on it were golden words: Ilya la vanwa. "All is not lost she whispered. "There is hope after all."  
  
Queen Selenity smiled; there was a tear in her silver eyes. " Now it is time for me to leave, my daughter. "But," Melhina said, "What are we to do? We cannot just stand here waiting for them to come forthwith!" "No, Venus. That is not what you will do. You should not come to them with open eyes, but let them come to you, awake." "Then we should we in slumber, but be awake?" Sulfea asked, confused. "Yes, and no." Queen Selenity said mysteriously. "Now I must leave. Farewell, my Senshi, my Valwen. Farewell, my daughter! Be well." And with that she was gone. "Goodbye, Mother." Calisil whispered.  
  
~*~*  
  
YaY! I'm done with chapter I! Yippee! *jumps with joy. * Now, onto a more serious note, when y'all become famous authors and junks remember me and send me a $10,000,000 dollar check. Oh. Also remember that I'm tall, skinny and blonde.  
  
1- Yes that is my own phrase.  
  
2- They are always picking on his eyebrows in the book, so I thought I might too.  
  
3- Queen Selenity uses her birthright name  
  
4- I'll be using their Elvish names from now on. I forgot to tell you that they are dressed differently now. Ah, I'll tell you in chapter II.  
  
Oh, and re-read the prologue. The pairings close next chappie. Fuh real!  
  
Before I forget:  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon. They rightfully belong to Tolkien Enterprises, New Line Cinema and Naoko Takeuchi! 


End file.
